


Kataware-doki

by YuzuIceCream



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, kimi no na wa elements, team japan are low key dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuIceCream/pseuds/YuzuIceCream
Summary: Shoma gets the dreams first. Whispered words, giggles, and heated promises never to be broken.(or, Yuzuru Hanyu is something fleeting, but this time, Shoma vows to make him stay)





	Kataware-doki

**Author's Note:**

> "Did you finally wake up? Then why don't you meet eyes with me? 
> 
> You scold me "You're late" but even so I rushed here as fast as I could
> 
> My heart rushed here faster than my body could"
> 
> -RADWIMPS, Zen Zen Zense

Shoma woke up sweaty and flustered. His dreams were full of whispered words, heated arousal and Yuzuru’s body flush against his. He had rushed to the bathroom immediately, but he could still see the dream vividly, as if it were burnt, branded into his skin.

 

Shoma groaned, before burying his head in his hands. It had been progressively getting worse, so bad that it had even begun affecting his sleep. This had proved detrimental when he hadn’t gotten enough rest before the free programme. He had lied to Mihoko and said it was nerves, but she had given him  _ the look _ . 

 

She didn’t press him though.

 

Shoma didn’t understand what was happening to him. Everything had been alright and he had never even  _ thought  _ of Yuzuru in that way. Not really anyway. Sure, he liked Yuzuru in a ‘more than friends way’ and a  _ ‘i might be gay way’. _ But still, things only became this bad the first night he reached Helsinki, after the short programme practise. He had collapsed in bed, only to be rudely awoken hours later, his boxers soaked.  

 

Now, after cleaning himself up sufficiently, Shoma lay back in bed. The alarm clock read 4.16am in the morning, so he still had around three hours to go before he had to officially get up, eat breakfast and get on the bus for gala practise. 

 

Shoma had no idea how we was going to face Yuzuru after this. He had managed to successfully avoid Yuzuru for the past few days because of competition, but he definitely couldn’t avoid him during gala practise. 

 

Shoma groaned again, and shut his eyes, his arm against his forehead. He saw in bright colour, Yuzuru arching his back off the bed, sweat beading across his hairline and trailing down his neck. Shoma could even feel the pressure of Yuzuru’s legs wrapped around him. Immediately his eyes flew open, and Shoma started to blush again. 

 

Sigh, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

\------

Surprisingly, Yuzuru wasn’t as handsy as Shoma expected him to be. In fact, Yuzuru was acting positively strange. Firstly, Yuzuru who  _ never ever  _ ate strange foods that weren’t prepared for him by the akimoto people, was seen at the breakfast table of the hotel, eating toast with marmalade. 

 

The whole scene was so backwards that Shoma literally stopped in his tracks to stare at Yuzuru, and his sleep-dazed brain finally woke up.

 

As stated above, Yuzuru was eating hotel food. Yuzuru was eating  _ western food _ , okay toast wasn’t exactly western, but you got the idea. It was non-japanese. And Yuzuru Hanyu never ate non-japanese food. Finally, Yuzuru was sitting alone, which was probably the weirdest phenomenon to Shoma because Yuzuru was always surrounded by people, be it his mother, his coach, more of the akimoto people, the press...you get the picture.

 

So to say Shoma was shocked in the very least was an understatement. 

 

However, Shoma noted that he wasn’t the only one who was bewildered with Yuzuru’s strange behaviour. Patrick Chan from Canada who were sitting with those canadian ice dancers, kept throwing Yuzuru shifty looks, and muttering things to the ice dancers, who in turn turned around to look at Yuzuru too. Evgenia Medvedeva was looking at Yuzuru with a mixture of worry and amazement. In the far corner of the breakfast hall, Shoma could almost feel Yumi-san’s  gaze burning holes through Yuzuru’s back.

 

Shoma realised he had probably been staring for too long, so he quickly grabbed a plate and headed to the buffet table. Mihoko always told him to be careful with what he ate, but Shoma couldn’t give two shits really, and competition was over anyways.

 

He took whatever looked interesting, and balancing his precariously filled plate, he made his way over to where Keiji and the rest of Team Japan sat. 

 

“So, what do you think is up with him?” Keiji, holding his coffee cup conspirator-like, immediately shot Shoma.

 

Shoma shrugged, before proceeding to stuff his face with eggs, and what the label said was reindeer sausage. 

 

“Mai’s already tried to talk to him twice, get him to sit with us all”. Mai nodded fervently, stealing another furtive glance towards Yuzuru.

 

“He told her it was ok, he wanted to be alone for a while”, Keiji continued, sipping his coffee. 

 

“Do you think he’s gone a bit bonkers after winning? We all know how crazy he was about winning that gold medal”. Keiji’s voice had dropped an octave lower.

 

Shoma did the most intelligent thing he could think of. He shrugged, and began to focus on his toast instead, trying his best to ignore the tingling in his toes. 

 

“By the way Shoma have you realised that-”

 

As silence befell the group, Shoma didn’t think anything strange was up. There would always be silence in between lapses of awkward conversation. When the silence seemed prolonged though, Shoma hastily looked up, afraid he had committed a faux pas of some sort. 

 

He came eye to eye with Yuzuru Hanyu himself, standing over Shoma and looking quizzically at him, almost as if Shoma were an interesting experiment he was ready to dissect. 

 

Everyone, (and Shoma literally meant _ everyone) _ in the dining hall seemed to be staring at them. Yuzuru suddenly broke out in his trademark smile that he was famous for, his eyes disappearing into little crescents.

 

“Sho, want to sit together on the bus? I want to show you my new monsta-X hunter game!” 

 

Shoma relaxed slightly. This was the normal Yuzuru he was used to. 

 

“Sure”. 

 

Yuzuru’s megawatt smile seemed to light up even the darkest vestiges of the room.

 

“See you later then! Have a nice breakfast guys!” With that, Yuzuru Hanyu was strolling out of the breakfast hall, humming slightly to himself. 

 

Everyone at the table was staring at Shoma, eyes large as dinner plates. Even Wakaba had dropped her pastry. 

 

“Shoma-”

 

Shoma halted Keiji by burping in his face. 

 

Amidst the ensuing commotion, Shoma didn’t notice Yumi-san stealthily leave the dining hall, trailing softly behind her son. 

\---------

 

Shoma had one earphone in and was standing outside the bus. Most of the skaters had already gone in and had looked at him funnily when he didn’t get in along with them. Shoma was pretty tired of parroting different versions of how he was waiting for Yuzuru. He was even more tired of the eyebrow raising and smirking he got.  

 

Shoma sighed. It was freezing outside. He wished Yuzuru would just hurry up and appear. To make things worse, Shoma could feel invisible eyes on him and hear people whispering. Shoma had glanced up at the bus multiple times, and he swore each time he could see people hastily dipping their heads back down to their phones.

 

If Yuzuru didn’t appear by the time Radwimps finished playing zen zen zense, Shoma was getting on the bus. Anyway, it was nearing eight, and the bus would have to leave anyway. 

 

As the song was going dangerously down to the last three seconds, Shoma sighed again, and turned around, ready to get on. 

 

However, Shoma, sadly, has learnt to realise, that things never ever do turn out normally for him,

 

Before he can even take his first step, he feels the wind suddenly being crushed out of him. Shoma has felt breathless before, but he’s never felt as if his skin was on fire, or his heart beating so impossibly fast he thinks it’s going to burst. This isn’t what breathlessness is like.

 

Just when Shoma is ready to give up his soul, he’s released and left to double over, trying to regain his breath. The inexplicable heat disappears just as fast as it came. 

 

Yuzuru is giggling, his hair windswept and his eyes glinting. Today, Yuzuru’s carrying a backpack, instead of his usual roller, and the black backpack is hanging haphazardly off his shoulder blades. 

 

“Sorry I was so late Sho! Some last minute stuff came up”. Yuzuru pouts, and for a second, Shoma is feeling breathless again. He nods mutely, not quite trusting his voice at the moment.

 

“So, shall we go get a seat?”

\------

The moment the two of them step on the bus, conversation dies down, and Shoma can see people dip their heads back down to their phones. 

 

“Hmm, it looks like all the good seats are taken. Sit in the front instead Sho?” Yuzuru’s chirpy voice seems to carry across the whole bus, and suddenly Shoma is thankful for the small things, like how majority of people can’t speak japanese. 

 

For the second time, Shoma feels his brain short circuit as Yuzuru reaches out to grab his hand and pull him into the seat directly behind the driver. 

 

“Sho, you’ve got a funny look on your face? Does your stomach hurt?” 

 

_.shoma.exp.is.dead.please.charge.battery._  


**Author's Note:**

> i promise I'll finish this fic.


End file.
